The Power of the Lust Scroll
by Fireleo
Summary: After a quick night of simple training under Tsunade, Hinata becomes the victim of a scroll mix-up granting her a powerful and mysterious curse. Who can resist the power long enough to help her? Hinaxharem yuri eventual HinaxNaru. BEWARE LEMONS first fic
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Well after reading a massive amount of stories here I felt the need to publish at least a little something.**

**It's just a quick work, nothing spectacular but with some positive feedback I'll be sure to continue. **

** You may notice a change in writing style because two different authors have contributed to this, the**

**first half being trogdor (who has no account) and myself (who totally does :D).  
**

**I want to thank my good friend trogdor for motivating me to finally contribute to the community that**

**I've been leaching off of for so long. Alright, well let's finally get to this damned story. Read and Review please!**

**Flames are more than welcome but dammit at least have a good reason.**

**WARNING: This is a Fic structured upon lemons including Yuri. It's a terrible disgrace to Hinata and the HinaxNaru pairing.**

**I recommend that die-hard HinaxNaru fans DO NOT read this for it may leave a bad taste in your mouth.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or the characters, or anything of real value to be honest. Poverty FTW...............:(**

Power of the Lust Scroll

On a cold night in Konaha Hinata was alone with Tsunade in her office practicing chakra control.

"Ok Hinata just read this scroll here and recite, then focus your chakra into it."

Tsunade fumbled for the right scroll blindly grabbing one before slamming it down in front of the shy raven haired girl. She carefully watched as the chakra began to flow from her hands into the scroll with a liquid like movement. While Hinata's chakra was blue the scroll began to emit a dim pink color.

"What the--- BOOM"!

A huge pink flash enveloped Hinata blinding the 5th Hokage. Hinata lay there as the smoke cleared, dazed but conscious. Tsunade pulled her out of the smoke quickly and quickly checked her health.

"Ok Hinata you seem to be fine just go home and get some rest, oh and let's not mention this to the others ok"

"Ummm yes lady Tsunade."

Hinata slowly walked down the steps leading out of the Hokages office and began to talk to herself.

"That was weird but I wonder what----AAHHHHHHH!"

A pulse of pleasure surged through Hinata as she ran down the steps. "Squish,squish,squish" The sound was coming from in between hinata's legs as she waddled down the steps attempting to make it to the bottom. She could see a growing wet spot forming on her pants.

"AAAIIIIIGHH!"

Hinata let out a loud scream of pleasure as she fell face first on to the ground at the bottom of the steps. It felt as if somebody had turned on a fire hose in her panties. Her pants were completely soaked as her eyes rolled back and drool dripped out of her mouth. Hinata lay screaming as girl cum spurted out of her pussy, five minutes later she was still spurting just as strong. Hinata let out one last scream as she fainted, laying there unconscious, her pussy still shooting out cum. A certain ninja found her.

* * *

Sakura was walking home after what was supposed to be a date with Sasuke.  
Unfortunately he had come out of the closet to her and she had spent the rest  
of the outing comforting the sobbing Uchiha.

Her mutters of frustration to herself were cut short by the sound of a females scream from the direction of the hokage's tower. In a flash Sakura rushed to the scene to discover an unconscious Hinata Hyuuga lying on the steps. A small wave of panic rushed over her. Was Hinata attacked? Was she.....dead? Sakura sighed with relief as she noticed the Hyuuga girl's chest rising and falling with regular breathes. She also spotted a small pool of liquid glistening in the moonlight. Leaning on one knee, Sakura ran her hands through the puddle and squinted struggling to identify it in the darkness. She then brought it to her nose and gave a small sniff. Her face instantly flushed red at the all to familiar smell. Sakura suddenly became a bit flustered and looked around nervously. She quietly reasoned with herself.

"Well she doesn't seem to be hurt. Mom and Dad are out of town so I could always....take her home with me."

------

"Mmm Naruto-kun...faster, please, faster..."

Hinata awoke instantly startled by the sound of her own lustful voice. It didn't take her long to realize she had no clue where she was. She was seated on a soft little sofa in a dimly lit living room. She tried to get a good look at the pictures lining the walls to figure out whose house she was in, but the lighting made it impossible. She wasn't able to ponder it much longer as an incredible feeling shot through her lower body. She gasped in surprise when it happened yet again. She gripped the sofa cushions and let out a squeal of pleasure as a warm liquid soaked the crotch of her pants. Her hands shot to the area and ran open-palmed across it. She was momentarily hesitant to continue while in some strange household but the pulsing sensation in her pants quickly convinced her not to stop. She hungrily slid both hands into her pants and began massaging her hot opening. She groaned quietly as worked herself, quieting long enough to take a breath. After a few seconds she paused to reposition herself and froze in place having just heard a faint gasp. She peered across the room to see the unmistakable form of a completely exposed Sakura furiously fingering herself.

"S-S-Sakura-san? What's going..."

A combination of chills and continuous orgasms washed over Hinata as Sakura shifted her eyesight level with Hinata's and gave her a deeply seductive look.

"I'm sorry Hinata, but....ahhh...as soon as I found I had to...mmm...t-touch myself."

Hinata found it difficult to retain her look of shock as that fantastic feeling rolled in waves across her body again. Sakura stood and moved slowly over to Hinata, legs somewhat wobbly as each step sent pleasure coursing up her spine. Hinata looked at the Haruno girl now knelt between her legs with an almost pitiful look of wanting on her face. Sakura slid her hands onto either side of Hinata's waist and began to lift her shirt upwards.

"S-S-Sakura-san!?"

She considered attempting to stop Sakura but the waves of pleasure seemed to affect even her thinking. Reluctantly she removed her hands from her soaked panties and raised them above her head allowing the shirt to slide off easily. Now only a fishnet undershirt contained her shapely breasts. Sakura quickly hooked her fingers into it and swiftly ripped it off using her chakra powered arm. She anxiously put her mouth to a nipple while shoving a hand into Hinata's pants. Hinata lay limp and unsure what to do, feeling a bit dirty for enjoying what was happening. She felt the busy hand remove itself and let out a small groan of disapproval. She was almost relieved to fell her pants and soaked through panties slide to her ankles. Two hands now grasped her chest while Sakura's head moved to her inner thighs. She sucked and licked the skin teasing just short of her hot center. Hinata began to wiggle her hips impatiently earning a nod of understanding from Sakura.

Hinata squeaked in surprise at the sensation of Sakura's tongue entering her. She felt the tongue move in and out steadily carefully working over every inch of her tender opening. Uncontrollably she began to buck her hips in rhythm with each thrust of Sakura's tongue. Sakura gave a muffled moan as Hinata's soaked inner thighs rubbed against her face, savoring the taste and the smell of it all. Hinata, devoid of any control over herself any more, wrapped her fingers into the pink locks placed between her legs and mashed the owners face deeper into her hole. She felt two warm hands reach upward and begin to massage her breasts. Just before she could relish the feeling a small sting of pain came from her sensitive area. She look down with one watery eye and was greeted by a sheepish smile. "Sorry, I had to nibble a little. I can make it feel better again though." At that Sakura had moved from her position and climbed onto the couch beside Hinata. She grabbed Hinata's ankles and gingerly shifted her legs about until they crossed with her own. In silence she slowly nudged herself closer and closer to Hinata, their sexes becoming dangerously close. She then sent a "May I?" glance to Hinata who gave slight nod of approval, her face surprisingly un-flushed.

What seemed like hours of grinding together ensued both nearly screaming with pleasure having released all inhibitions. Sakura now lay deep in thought with a sleeping Hinata still pressed against her. She had never thought of another female this way let alone Hinata. Honestly it didn't even feel like attraction, it was something about Hinata that night. She had been around her plenty of times before but for some reason she was giving off an aura of some sort that was DEEPLY arousing even at that very moment. The only thing stopping Sakura from going at it again was pure exhaustion. She decided to go ahead and rest. Tomorrow she would attempt to discern the source of the Hyuuga girls new....ability.


	2. Author Note

**Surprise Disappointment:**

**I want to apologize to my small but wonderful bunch of readers for being inactive for so long. I know it's only one story and it's smut but I still feel guilty. Honestly life has been hectic and I took a serious break from both reading and writing (most of that writing takes place elsewhere :/). **

**I was actually on a forum talking to friends and one of them linked me to my own story saying something along the lines of "It's actually a nice start but the bastard won't continue." After sheepishly informing him that I was, in fact, the very same bastard a thought came to mind. "Is anyone else angrily waiting for more?"**

**Well I sat down and stared at the screen for a good couple of hours and realized that any flow I might have had starting this nonsense has basically left me. If you wish to see it continued motivate me with PMs or reviews! Also, I want you ideas. Who shall I include in the story? (and we're gonna keep it almost entirely yuri so stick with female characters okay?) And theorize with me, what could a lust scroll's purpose be? Honestly I have a billion ideas and can't choose so I might just go with the first idea to reflect one of my own, or perhaps you guys will have something original I can capitalize on (and of course give credit for ;D). **

**I'm sorry to say my hearts not completely in this one but I hate to let it die when people apparently want to see it go on. Thanks in advance for your input guys. Oh and while I'm waiting for your ideas and such I'll actually be starting a few new stories, more story driven this time around, but who knows? I do rather enjoy writing lemons, perhaps I'll include some?**


End file.
